A Quick Game Of Strip Poker
by Gothamite1
Summary: The Teen Titans settle down for an innocent game of poker. Really;-)


I do not own these charectors. These belong to DC fully and totally. This fic is purely for fun and I don't get any money from it.

* * *

A Quick Game Of Strip Poker.

* * *

Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin and Kid Flash sat around the poker table, cards in hand. So far Cassie and Bart had been winning almost equally which was surprising given Robins poker face and ability to bluff. Of course banning any raising had created an almost equal playing field now that he was robbed of his main advantages. Which was good as he always won and would take the shirt of his opponents back which Cassie had gotten a little sick of lately.

Though he did have one slight advantage. After removing his tunic most of the group had become distracted by all the scars and injuries on his chest. If not for this he would have been losing as badly as Kon, and Kon was losing this game badly. Of course Cassie was used to seeing Kon loose these games. He really was a lousy poker player, but right now she really wanted to see Tim loose. Now that was going to be a treat. 

The Titans all placed there cards on the table. For the first time Kon was able to breath a sigh of relief as he actually won. If he'd lost this hand he would have lost everything. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" 

Starfire screamed in rage as she saw the scene before her. Four half naked teens sitting around a table playing cards. All of them where in her care and she really had expected better behaviour from them. Robin in particular. 

The Teen Titans jumped in their seats, shocked at the scream of rage from their teacher. None of them could understand what was happening. Looking at each other, Robin stood up an walked over to face the enraged Tamarian. 

"Kory, is everything OK?" 

"What the Hell do you mean, is everything OK? What do you think you are doing?" 

Robin looked at the table, he looked at his friends and he looked at the cards. 

"Playing poker." 

"I know exactly what you are doing. Just what the Hell do you think you are doing it in here???" 

Robin looked quizzically at Starfire for a moment. 

"We're not playing for money if that's what you're thinking." 

"Money? I know damn well you're not playing for money. I know exactly how this game is played. Do you think I am naive of Earth customs? I know all about this lurid game and what happens when you loose all your clothes." 

??? Tim was taken aback at this point. Looking around he couldn't understand how she had come to this conclusion. He almost laughed at what she had said, but thought better of it. Nightwing said she had a temper and would often fire off starbolts at him when ever she lost her temper. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to provoke her since he wasn't as fast as Dick and he didn't have his body armour to protect him. 

"Clothes, Kory?" 

Cassie was going red at this point and Conner's jaw hit the floor. Bart looked like everyone was talking some kind of alien language. He was completely lost now. 

"Yes clothes. I know all about this game." 

"Kory, we're not playing strip poker. Just poker. For snacks. You can see the pile of crisps and sweets on the table." 

"Do not attempt to deceive me again. There is no other way to play poker." 

Tim was stunned at this point. No other way??? 

"Erm, what's strip poker?" Bart asked. 

Everyone looked at Bart at this point. 

"Bart, you've never pl... Er, heard of strip poker before?" Wonder Girl asked. Conner shot her a look at this point. 

"No, never. What is it?" 

"It's just like poker, except you play for clothes." Even as he said this, Superboy knew he was going to regret jumping into the conversation. 

"For clothes? Why would you want my clothes? They wouldn't even fit you. What would I do without my clothes anyway. They cost money and what would I wear for school? I can't just pack my suitcase full of clothes to bet and hope I have something to wear tomorrow. What happens if I end up with Cassies clothes? I'm not wearing a dress to school." 

"No, no. We just play for the clothes we're wearing." 

"That we're wearing? What do I do if I loose? I'm not spending the weekend running around naked. And what would you do with my clothes anyway? This sounds sick." 

"You get your clothes back at the end of the game." 

"What? Why? What's the point of betting if you get your stuff back. I mean, I'm not getting the sweets I lost back am I? Is that even allowed? What's the point?" 

"This isn't about winning clothes. It's about your opponents loosing. About seeing them naked." 

"Dude, I don't want to see you naked! Why would you want me to see you naked?" 

"I don't want you to see me naked, I want you to see Cassie naked!!!" 

"Your girlfriend??? You want me to see your girlfriend naked??? Dude, that's sick." 

"ENOUGH!!!" 

The Titans almost jumped out of their skins at this point. They all turned round to see Batman appear out of nowhere. Of course they didn't actually find Batman, just Robin. But it was an easy mistake to make at this point as he really did sound like Batman. A little too much to be honest (something that was becoming disturbingly common). 

"Look, we're not playing strip poker. Ever. Pretty much for all the reasons Bart can think of and then some. Kory, why would you think that we're not playing poker?" 

"You are playing poker." Kory hissed back. 

Robin wasn't sure what she meant by this, and everything she had said earlier, but felt that he had to push on to fix the argument. 

"Kory, the centre of the table has a pile of sweets and snacks. No clothes, just chocolates. We're obviously not taking any clothes off." 

"What do you mean you're not taking clothes off? You and Superboy are practically naked." 

Ah. Robin realised she had a point and this would be the reason behind the misunderstanding. 

"Kory, we're not taking our clothes off. It's just that it's really hot outside and we really can't wear our costumes around the tower all the time. Do you have any idea what kevlar body armour feels like? Especially in this weather. I'd have passed out by now if I hadn't taken off my suit and boots. It's not like we're running around in our underwear." 

"Really?" Kory shot a look at half naked Superboy in only his boxers. 

"Kon's been for a swim. You can tell by his swimming trunks and the towel on the radiator." 

"But you just admitted to playing poker." 

"Yes, but not strip poker. You can see the difference." 

"There is no difference! Do you really think I'm so naive of Earth customs?" 

Kory spat that last sentence out with venom. Robin looked her a bit shocked by this. 

"Kory, you do know that poker isn't allways played for clothes? Usually it's money but you can play for anything. Even just for fun, but we play for sweets." 

Starfire looked at Robin. She didn't know if he was telling the truth given his ability to deceive. She still hadn't fully gotten over the Deathstroke incident. She looked at Cassie, searching for the truth in her eyes. 

"Kory, who told you that poker could only be played with clothes?" 

Starfire took a step back at this point. Robin could see that she was thinking and he could guess what the conclusion was going to be. The expression on her face changed and was gradually becoming one of pure rage. Cursing in an alien tongue she flew off out of the room. Robin looked at his friends, placed his mask back on, pinched the bridge of his nose as he could feel yet another migraine coming on. 

"You know, it's frightening how much I miss the maturity and stability of Young Justice." 

With that, Robin went off in the direction of the sounds of rooms being destroyed.


End file.
